Dream of Nightmares
by xXRomanticTragedyXx
Summary: If Edward could dream, this would be his nightmare. Oneshot. Takes place durin New Moon. FIRST FANFIC PLEASE B NICE!


Ok, first fic so no flaming please

Ok, first fic so no flaming please! It might be sucky so if it is lets just leave ti that way! No flames please, mercy is all I ask for my first fic! With the italics I was going for almost a spooky, dreamy affect, but I think I screwed it up big time…o well. What's done is done!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, so, sadly, I do not own Edward Cullen (DAMN IT!). Twilight belongs all to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Now to start the story…don't flame to death please!**

I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was no possible way for me to be here! I would say I was dreaming, but with the problem of being unable to sleep, dreaming was impossible. What else could explain why I was here, though? Did I come here subconsciously? No, Alice would have seen me coming back and stopped me, no matter how much she wanted us to return. Then why was I here? In so close a range to _her_.

I started to feel a little shocked at where I had brought myself. I was standing right next to the woods off the road; facing a large quantity of green trees in front of me. The small trail that was there was barely noticeable having not been used in weeks I was sure, but I could still make out the small entrance. I turned a bit to look behind me where-if I was right and I didn't run here-my Volvo would be. There was no silver shine of the Volvo, but an old, red truck taking its place. I stared wide-eyed at it. _She_ was here! I wanted to run away from this place so I wouldn't be anywhere near her anymore. I had no intention of causing her anymore trouble, anymore pain, and I would never, ever, allow my presence to put her in danger ever again.

"_Edward_"

The sound of my name being called out made me spin back around to face the trees again. The sound of that voice-soft, kind, and full of life- was _her's_. I knew that by then I should have been running as far and as fast as possible before she figured out I was actually here and came looking for me. Her laugh, bittersweet to my ears, drifted through the trees. I couldn't tell exactly where she was, but I knew she sounded happy. I smiled for the first time in months. The one reason would be because she was happy and better off without me, the other was pure selfishness on my part. I got to hear her voice again, this reason ruled out the other mostly.

"_Edward? Where are you?_" she laughed as she dragged my name out childishly; like we were playing a game of hide-and-seek.

I tried to turn and go, but something pulled me back and started to almost drag me through the trees.

"_Edward…come one! This isn't fair!_" she laughed out as I stepped onto the trail and towards her voice.

"B…Bella" the name tumbled out before I could stop it; it was the first time I'd spoken it in months.

I hadn't even so much as thought of her name-let alone her-in the past months. It was hard for me to think of her without having an excruciating pain shoot through me. Like someone was ripping me limb from limb. Another giggle drifted from wherever she was and I smiled at the sound, but still tried to break free from the pulling force.

"_Your turns over, Edward! It's my turn to hide now!_" Bella's laugh echoed before everything went silent.

I guess we were playing hide-and-seek.

"Bella?" I said as I gave chase, ignoring my instincts that told me to leave.

The force was no longer pulling me towards her anymore. I was in control now and my selfishness had gotten the better of me. I wanted to see her again! I had for all of those dreadful months. A low giggle echoed through the forest again and I knew where she was hiding now.

"_Edward? Where are you?_" she dragged playfully again; almost as if taunting me that I hadn't found her yet.

"Bella!" I yelled out since I hadn't found her, hadn't seen her.

I saw the crack of light up ahead. The light that would break into the field where I was absolutely sure she was hiding. I got closer and she muffled another giggle when I finally reached it.

"_Edward!_" she called playfully again.

I practically jumped through the low hanging branches of the trees and ended up right into the bright light of the meadow. The sun blinded me since I'd been in the shadows of the trees for so long. I looked frantically, hoping to see her, hoping to see Bella again.

"_You found me!_" came her voice again.

I turned in the direction I heard her; feeling unable to move. Bella, who I hadn't seen in almost half a year, hadn't changed one bit. Her hair was still the long dark brown I remembered it being. Her clothes the regular jeans and T-shirt that still made her look beautiful. A smile warmed every feature of her face as she stared, eyes warm as well, in my direction; seated amongst the flowers who's beauty was no match compared to her's.

"You made it, Edward," she said to me cheerfully.

"Bella" I breathed with a smile of my own at the sight of her.

I was next to her in seconds, wanting to hold her in my arms once again; to feel her warm skin, to listen to the comforting beat of her heart. She smiled up at me and I reached out to touch her cheek. Before my fingers could even so much as brush against her light skin though, she withered apart into a flurry of red and white flower petals that fluttered away with the light breeze. I didn't have time for any pain at her absence to consume me as the sun was blotted out, and the ground beneath me began to break.

Next thing I knew, I was standing in complete darkness. No sun, no flowers, no trees.

No Bella.

"Its entirely your fault, Edward" that scum's voice snickered behind me.

I gritted my teeth angrily at the sound of James's voice, but the realization struck with enough force to freeze me where I stood. James was supposed to be dead! I turned around, wide-eyed, to find the ratty looking bastard standing in perfect condition. The sight disgusted and scared me, so I reacted the only way I could think of.

I shoved my hand through his chest; right where his heart should've been.

Yet he still snickered and laughed as I pulled my hand back angrily and wrapped it around his throat; snarling under my breath and ready to snap his neck. He still wouldn't shut up though.

"It's all your fault, it's all your fault, Edward, all your fault" as he continued to say this his appearance started to change.

He thinned out into a woman's figure instead of a man's. His eyes changed shades before settling on a light brown, his hair growing out to his waist and changing to a darker brown than his original hair color. The features of his face became that of a woman's-a very familiar woman-and his ratty looking clothing shifted into jeans and a T-shirt. The once mocking expression he had was now that of a pained, saddened smile.

"It's…all your fault…Edward" came the soothing voice I'd loved for so long and still loved even now.

"Be…Bella…" I breathed as I looked into her familiar face as blood dribbled past her lips and down her chin.

I let go of her neck immediately, but that didn't help as blood seeped through the blue of her shirt and coated everything from her chest down.

"Why…Edward?" she questioned before she fell forward into my arms.

I sucked in a sharp breath when my skin touched hers. Her skin was colder than mine and she was pale; almost white. And her heartbeat…there wasn't any. I stood frozen before I spotted the blood, her blood, which coated my hand now. I'd done this. I'd killed her. I should have stayed away! It was the last thing running through my mind before…

I woke up with a strangled cry of agony, back in my Volvo, somewhere in Rio. I looked around frantically. I checked for any sign that I'd gone back, anything at all. After not even catching a bit of her scent and checking my hand three times for any sign of blood, I relaxed and let the happiness of it only being a dream absorb me before the pain of being so far from her sunk in again. I'd have to tell Carlisle about what had occurred, how I'd actually dream at all, but I was too damn glad that none of that had happened, that my Bella was still safe in Forks.

It was the beeping of my phone that caught my attention. I picked it up quietly, and grudgingly since I was in no mood to talk to anyone, and stared at the caller ID.

_Rosalie? What did she want?_

Wow…okay, I know it sucks BIG TIME, but please review n, you know what, just flame it, cuz now that I look at it, its really bad

**Well I'll be adding stories soon, C YA!**

**+Izzy+**


End file.
